


Match Day

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Personifications, Drabble, Football | Soccer, Gen, International Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Written on the occasion of the Ireland-Moldova World Cup qualifying game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the occasion of the Ireland-Moldova World Cup qualifying game.

"It was good of your people to come to my house for the match," Moldova said.

"Ah, sure, when we managed to work out where you were -" Ireland said, grinning as Moldova rolled his eyes. "I hope you've been training."

"Georgia's given me hints," Moldova said. "You were lucky there."

Ireland nodded glumly, raising an eyebrow as Moldova poured two large glasses of divin.

"To a well-played game," Moldova said.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you'll win? Good luck with that," Ireland said, handing over a gift-wrapped bottle of poitín.

On the pitch below the match began.

**Author's Note:**

> Ireland-Georgia game
> 
> Ireland-Moldova game
> 
> _divin_ : Moldovan brandy
> 
> _poitín_ : Irish distilled spirits, often illegally produced
> 
>  
> 
> . . . Ireland won both games.


End file.
